


LA MISMA ESPECIE [BYLER]

by irohny



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Bajo la lógica de la misma especie, debería funcionar. Y lo hace, así que, ¿Quién puede refutar?





	1. LA TEORÍA

Joyce le repite una vez más que lo ama, le da un beso que le hace arrugar el gesto y tiene que esquivar su cuerpo cuando un abrazo asfixiante de esos que sólo mamá le da amenaza con atraparlo.

—¡También te quiero! —grita a la lejanía, subiendo a su bicicleta, que hace que sus rodillas casi toquen su pecho, y saliendo directamente hacia la casa de Mike.

Es verano, el sol pone su piel roja y pegajoza, y como nunca antes agradece poder disfrutar del calor. Las calles de Hawkins están llenas, los niños ríen con sus mejillas gordas y coloradas, las madres visten vestidos floreados y grandes sombreros con lentes oscuros. Hay perros que juegan y corren alrededor de esa manguera que llena de agua la acera, y Will sonríe ante toda la escena. Agradece estar presente, disfruta de la sal en sus labios y la quemazón en sus muslos por el movimiento. Se volvió, tras todo un año de superación y liberación, una persona que simplemente agradece cada amanecer.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, agradece a todos los Dioses por poder presenciar, una vez más y como todos los días, la sonrisa de labios rojos y ojos brillantes que Mike le da ni bien abre la puerta.

—¡Viniste! —saluda el de rizos, señalando la obviedad, y se abrazan sin importar qué tan incómodo pueda ser el contacto para los demás.

—Por supuesto. ¿Llegaron los chicos? —pregunta Will cuando se separan, y entra con la mano de Mike guiando sus movimientos en su espalda baja.

—Aún no, pero podemos esperarlos en el sótano —contesta Mike, y hay algo extraño en su voz—. No te preocupes por el calor, papá contrató un servicio de... Bueno, algo relacionado con la ventilación que hace que el aire circule y no se sienta tan... Sofocante, ¿Sabes?

Will asiente, y baja las escaleras.

—¿Está todo bien? —vuelve a preguntar, buscando la mirada de su amigo, quien parece distraído: se aparta y se sienta bastante lejos. Se siente de esa manera también.

—Sí, bueno... No realmente —tuerce la boca, juega con sus manos, rehuye de su mirada—. Pasó algo con El...

Will levanta ambas cejas.

—¿Terminaron? —pregunta con voz suave, y toma asiento delante de Mike.

Mike lo mira y ladea la cabeza.

—Eso creo... —contesta, y es confuso no sólo para sí mismo, sino para Will, que espera en silencio, intentando acomodar sus pensamientos.

Si es que acaso Mike tiene intenciones de pedirle consejos sobre amor y relaciones, sabe que no podrá hacer mucho para ayudarlo, ya que lo más cerca que estuvo del sexo opuesto fue aquella vez en la que una jovencita valiente y alta lo invitó a una pieza de baile. Aparte de eso, no hay nada que pueda presumir.

—Desde aquella charla con Hopper, hemos estado más distantes, ¡Y eso está completamente bien! Quiero decir, no es como que por ser novios deberíamos pasar cada minuto juntos, tomándonos de las manos y riendo con las mejillas sonrosadas por amor, compartiendo oxígeno y fluidos y demás...

Will parpadea repetidamente.

—¿Qué-?

—Olvídalo —interrumpe Mike, ruborizado tras su desvarío—. Estuve leyendo algunas revistas y creo que me quemaron las neuronas —sujeta sus rizos en sus manos, y respira hondo para volver a hablar—. El punto es que ella ha estado diciendo cosas extrañas, sobre que somos diferentes especies y a veces es bueno que estemos con los de nuestra misma especie.

Mike se mueve más nerviosamente mientras habla, y Will intenta seguir el hilo de sus palabras. Si tan sólo Lucas estuviera aquí para darle apoyo...

—Es algo tonto que dije una vez que peleamos y ella me espió, ahora lo repite todo el tiempo para ponerme de los pelos. Pero no es exactamente eso lo que me preocupa —habla con cierto toque de exageración, y cuando levanta sus ojos para mirarlo, Will puede observar la sincera desesperación en su mirada.

—¿Y qué es?   
  
Will había cruzado sus piernas y acomodado sus manos de manera que su mentón descansara en los nudillos de su mano derecha. Mike le echa una mirada rápida, de arriba a abajo, de esas que siempre le daba cuando podía, de esas que cada vez que Will lo atrapaba, sentía ardor en la boca del estómago.

—Es que, como es de público conocimiento, Max terminó con Lucas con el mismo argumento, y desde eso, pasa el mismo tiempo con El del que pasábamos ella y yo —Mike gesticula con las manos, como queriendo que Will entienda su punto.

Will no entendía, a decir verdad.

—¿Comprendes? ¿"Estar con los de tu misma especie"? —vuelve a intentar.

Will se recuesta en el respaldo de la silla, separa sus piernas y entrecierra los ojos.

—Ellas son amigas. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—¡Tiene todo de malo! ¿No lo ves, Will? ¡Lucas me advirtió una vez!

Mike está alterado, preso de las reacciones típicas de adolescente. Con dramatismo, se arrastra en el suelo y sujeta las rodillas desnudas de Will, mirándolo de rodillas en el suelo con expresión de angustia.

—Dustin sabe cosas extrañas que Harrington le contó sobre la chica esa Robin. Dustin le comentó a Lucas, Lucas hizo dos más dos y ahora estamos con este problemón.

Will es un chico inteligente, mucho más que los chicos promedio, pero no puede resolver el acertijo que Mike le presenta cuando sus manos pálidas de dedos largos y delgados sostienen sus rodillas como si fueran garras. Se encuentra a sí mismo sosteniendo los brazos de la silla con fuerza, y el solo roce de sus propios muslos le da cosquillas. Los grandes y expresivos ojos de Mike aún están sobre él, esperando una respuesta, una solución, y Will acaba de hacer cortocircuito.

—N-no logro entenderlo, Mike. L-lo siento...

Mike suelta un sonoro quejido, y saca sus manos dándole un segundo de respiro a Will antes de reemplazarlas con su propia cabeza.

—Debería decirlo y ya... —su voz suena bajita y luce pequeño acurrucado en el suelo y descansando su frente sobre las rodillas de Will.

Will tiene los ojos abiertos y las manos quietas. Piensa en demasiadas cosas en un segundo: piensa en que sus rodillas son lo suficientemente huesudas como para que la acción de su amigo le fuera dolorosa, piensa en los rizos de Mike haciendo cosquillas en su piel carente de vellos, piensa en las mejillas suaves de Mike dando caricias no intencionales mientras mueve su cabeza y sigue quejándose en voz baja. Pero sobre todas las cosas, e ignorando el subidón de calor en sus mejillas, piensa en la angustia del adolescente a sus pies, y cuando su mente es un desastre, deja que sus manos acaricien los rizos a su disposición. Muestra una sonrisa diminuta ante el sonido de agradecimiento de su amigo.

—Creo que sí —secunda luego.

Mike suspira y Will da un pequeño saltito cuando el aire roza su piel.

—Creo que Max y Eleven están saliendo.

Guardan silencio por unos minutos, en los que Will no detiene sus caricias y Mike se dedica a disfrutar y cerrar los ojos.

—Eso es... Wow —dice finalmente, sin poder dar una reflexión seria al respecto. Es inesperado, es nuevo y es extraño, pero luego de haber estado atrapado en otro plano y ser perseguido por un monstruo que abre su cabeza para mostrar un sinfín de dientes filosos, ya no sabe muy bien el significado de normalidad. O de cosas imposibles.

—Lo sé... —dice Mike, y comienza a mover sus manos a lo largo de las piernas de Will—. El se tomó muy en serio lo de estar con la misma especie...

Will se arquea ante el toque involuntariamente, y jala accidentalmente el cabello de Mike, musitando una disculpa silenciosa. Piensa un poco más en la lógica de Eleven, esa chica que siempre estaba en busca de su identidad, y piensa en Max, la otra chica siempre liberal e imponente. Se verían bien juntas, bajo esa filosofía de la misma especie.

Desciende sus ojos hacia la maraña de pelo en sus manos, y considera algunas cosas más.

—Tú podrías, quiero decir... —empieza a decir—. Podrías seguir esa lógica también...

Mike frunce el ceño fuera del alcance de la vista de Will.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Will boquea nerviosamente, nunca tan esperanzado y seguro sobre algo en su vida como en este momento.

—La lógica de estar con la misma especie, tú podrías intentarlo. Intentarlo con un chico.

Ambos detienen sus movimientos, uno expectante y el otro reflexionando, considerando, y finalmente aceptando. Mike levanta la cabeza entonces, y es inevitable que tras semejante sugerencia, mire a Will bajo una nueva luz. Sus dedos hormiguean donde tocan la piel del otro, y las manos de Will bajan lentamente de su pelo para apoyarse en sus hombros. No dejan de mirarse, y hay tanta conexión entre ellos que no notan cuando la puerta se abre y unos pies bajan por las escaleras.

—¡Esto es un completo y absoluto desastre! ¡Juro que yo voy a-! ¿Qué están haciendo?

Lucas entra, armando un escándalo e interrumpiendo la cosa más fuerte que les había pasado a los adolescentes en sus cortas vidas.

Mike carraspea y le cuesta apartarse, volviendo a su lugar original y esperando que el clima pueda justificar el por qué del rojo en sus mejillas. Will mantiene la mirada baja, jugando con su cabello y moviendo las piernas con un ritmo errático.

—Nada. ¿Por qué demonios no tocas antes de entrar? —reclama el dueño de la casa.

Lucas luce ofendido. Permanece boquiabierto ante la pregunta y pone una mano sobre su pecho.

—¿Por qué demonios habría de hacerlo? Esta gente, este mundo, hombre... No voy a sobrevivir. ¡Ahora me ataca mi propio amigo, mi hermano del alma! Yo no puedo...

Lucas siguió quejándose lo que restó de la tarde, completamente inconsciente de las miradas que compartían sus amigos, que por primera vez, sentían la palabra pequeña para ellos ambos.


	2. LA PRÁCTICA

Incluso con las pocas horas que duraba la noche, Mike no fue capaz conseguir ni un minuto de sueño. Y no era porque las sábanas permanecían calientes aún con la ausencia del sol, tampoco por la televisión de volumen alto que se escuchaba desde la sala, ni la música en la habitación de Nancy (que no se debía a la chica, sino a Holly). Esta vez, era pura y simplemente su culpa, o de su mente, que no paraba de repetir patrones y desarrollar teorías locas.

_La lógica de estar con la misma especie, tú podrías intentarlo._

¿Qué pensaba Will cuando le dijo semejante cosa? Mike odiaba esa lógica, ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con ella. Era insensata, infundada y poco coherente. Entonces, no tenía razones para considerarla. ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Jesucristo, iba a considerarla?

_Intentarlo con un chico._

Pensó en ello una y otra vez, dándole vueltas a la idea a la par que su cuerpo volteaba sobre el colchón. Tiraba las sábanas al suelo con los pies, abrazaba la almohada, la apartaba, la acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, la devolvía debajo de su cabeza.

¿Intentarlo con un chico? Jamás había oído algo así en su vida entera.

¿Con qué chico? Bueno, a Mike jamás le habían atraído los chicos. Pero Will lo había mirado fijamente después del planteo que se reflejaba como el más obvio en sus ojos, y sus manos hicieron cosas con Mike que no sabía si quería entender.

En un cliché patético de su parte, ahogó un grito en su almohada.

**[...]**

Por supuesto, el grupo vuelve a juntarse al día siguiente, y las calles siguen habitadas, y el verano alegra la vida de la gente.

Mike vislumbra la figura de Dustin a lo lejos, y Lucas a su lado bebiendo grandes cantidades de agua. En el suelo, sentado junto a ambos, Will estira su cabeza hacia atrás manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y sus piernas pegadas a su pecho. Mike traga con dificultad, notando más que nunca como es que los pantalones cortos de Will son _demasiado_ cortos y lucen _demasiado_ bien sobre su piel, con su pelo haciendo un bello contraste con ella. Mike saluda a todos con la mano, y antes de poder decir algo, escucha un grito a su espalda. Voltea, y se abstiene de rodar los ojos.

El pelo de Max luce naranja bajo los rayos del sol, y los dientes de Eleven brillan de tanto que los muestra cuando sonríe. Las jovencitas llegan al punto de encuentro, en un campo lleno de verde, juntas y tomadas de la mano. Nadie lo cuestiona, nadie además de _todos_ ellos.

Dustin hace la mayoría de la conversación cuando nota la enorme tensión en todos sus amigos, llenando los espacios de incómodo silencio con interminables halagos y maravillas sobre su perfecta Suzie, sin pasar por alto su genialidad, su inteligencia y su apariencia, presumiendo de un atractivo mayor al de la radiante Phoebe Cates.

—Sí, asumiendo que existe... —comenta Max, sarcástica, y al parecer Eleven ahora entiende las bromas, ya que suelta una gran carcajada.

Dustin la atraviesa con la mirada.

—Suzie es, en efecto, real, y si la vieras sentirías envidia por su perfección —contesta, con el mismo tono soñador y enamorado que había empleado durante los últimos minutos.

Max, sin embargo, voltea la mirada para fijarse en Eleven, y luego habla.

—Ya conozco la perfección, y te aseguro que envidia es lo último que siento.  
  
Eleven se sonroja al instante, y antes de otra reacción, Lucas se levanta bufando.

—Es todo. Me largo —dice, y comienza a caminar de vuelta sin darles un segundo para contradecirlo.

—¡Lucas, por el amor de Dios! —le grita Dustin, sin recibir respuesta—. ¡Lucas! Cielos... —se rinde. Mira a todos, notando la sorpresa en el rostro de Will, la incertidumbre en los ojos de Mike, y la indiferencia en la pareja de chicas—. ¿Saben qué? Al demonio. Me voy.

Sin esperar un segundo más, el joven junta sus cosas y corre detrás de su amigo.

—¿Qué haces, Dustin? Ya deja eso —le dice Mike, pero no intenta detenerlo en ningún momento.

—¡Nos vemos cuando solucionen sus tensiones! —grita en respuesta, claramente con doble sentido.

Max rueda los ojos, y se dirige al resto.

—Mal momento para organizarnos. Nos vamos, ¿Sí?

Eso es una especie de despedida, y Mike asiente, despidiendo a las chicas con la mano y suspirando después.

—Adiós —saluda Will, aún sin percatarse que acababa de quedar a solas con Mike.

Todavía se podían apreciar las figuras de sus amigos mientras se alejaban, y sólo como si el mundo quisiera ponerle algo más de dramatismo al momento, un ligero viento comenzó a soplar.

—¿Quieres? —pregunta Mike, sacando un sándwich de su mochila y ofreciéndoselo a su amigo.

Will tenía el estómago vacío, y no planeaba irse tan rápido después del enorme esfuerzo que supuso subir la colina, así que dejando de lado cualquier mal pensamiento, acepta el aperitivo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Traje para todos los demás, pero por lo visto sólo seremos tú y yo —comenta Mike, y no pretendía que sonara de esa manera, pero así lo hizo—. Más comida para nosotros —termina, encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a comer.

Will agradece la comida no sólo por tener hambre en sí, sino por darle una excusa para no hablar. Da mordidas pequeñas, toma cortas cantidades de agua y deja su mirada posada en los alrededores llenos de naturaleza, de vida verde, de cielos celestes. Mike lo mira en silencio, masticando y pensando en lo siguiente, porque de ninguna manera iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

—Estuve pensando, ¿Sabes? —comienza Mike, terminando de tragar y limpiando sus manos con servilletas de corazones (que _obviamente_ había empacado su madre)—. Sobre la lógica de la misma especie.

Will no puede evitar ahogarse, de verdad. Tose con fuerza y es espantoso, pedacitos de pan manchan el césped y Mike le da pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, con una diminuta sonrisa pero un deje de arrepentimiento en su pecho cuando el rostro de Will se pone rojo.

—¡Mierda! —insulta Will entre quejidos, y tras un largo y necesitado trago de agua, pudo normalizar su respiración y mirar a Mike con ojos llorosos—. Qué horrible —dice y suelta una carcajada sin poder contenerla, limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano.

Mike lo mira y se encuentra contagiado de risa. Will rojo como un tomate, con migajas de pan en su remera y los pantalones cortos manchados de verde: es una imagen que, sin lugar a dudas, sirve como prueba de que podría agradarle la misma especie.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta luego de un par de risas más.

Will asiente, sentándose algunos centímetros más cerca.

—Sí, sí. ¿Qué decías? —pregunta, haciendo contacto visual. 

Los jóvenes estaban siendo valientes repentinamente.

—Oh, la... La lógica de la misma especie. Pensé en ella, y creo que tiene bastante sentido, dentro de todo —dice Mike, aparentando que era un tema casual, pero definitivamente los corazones de ambos estaban a punto de salir de sus pechos y correr juntos—. Podría ponerla a prueba.

Will se lame los labios.

—Eso es genial, Mike. Sólo falta un sujeto.

Mike ladea la cabeza, el olor familiar de Will llegando a su nariz cuando se arrastra más cerca.

—¿Un sujeto?

—Sí, un sujeto de prueba.

Will espera algunos momentos después de hablar, pero tal parece que hasta allí llegaba la valentía de Mike, que hace un gesto nervioso y comienza a boquear. Will sonríe, y sin pensarlo, con ayuda de sus manos y rodillas, se acerca y cierra la distancia entre ambos. Sus labios se encuentran y el beso es doloroso, sobre todo porque Will había calculado mal su fuerza y más que besarlo lo había golpeado con sus labios.

—¡Auch! —dice Mike, pero sujeta los hombros de Will antes que se aparte—. Tranquilo, no te... Muevas —pide, algo desesperado y emocionado. Will, a pesar de la vergüenza, se sienta lentamente. Quedan frente a frente, y Mike acomoda sus piernas a los lados del cuerpo de Will, permaneciendo cerca, cruzando una línea de intimidad pura—. ¿Así está bien? —pregunta con voz suave, y con sus manos acaricia los hombros delgados de Will.

Will asiente, sin poder apartar sus ojos de los labios rojos de Mike, ansioso por volver a intentarlo, deseoso de no dejar de hacerlo. Mike sonríe encantado.

—Voy yo esta vez, ¿Sí? —su voz suena tranquila, y algo sobre saber que este será el primer beso de Will hace que su interior se ponga blando. Will asiente nuevamente, acomodando sus manos sobre los muslos de Mike.

Entonces, y después de tantos problemas, Mike junta sus labios de manera lenta, guiando a Will en el beso. Mueven sus bocas a su gusto, experimentando, conociendo, y Will abre los ojos por unos segundos para asegurarse de que es real.

Tras unos minutos, en donde involucraron sus manos acariciando a lo largo de ambos torsos, Mike decide abrir más la boca y dejar que el deseo se apoderara de sus movimientos.

Will se habría derrumbado en el suelo de no ser por la posición de sentado que lo mantenía de manera vertical. Deja que los largos dedos de Mike salgan de sus mejillas y se metan en su largo cabello castaño mientras él intenta seguirle la corriente en su ingenua inexperiencia.

Mike le devuelve el beso con la boca abierta y hambrienta, aprieta los labios antes de separarlos de nuevo para dejar que su lengua lama una franja larga y caliente contra la suya, pudiendo sólo tartamudear y permitirle a Mike el acceso completo a su boca. Will acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos por dentro de la remera de Mike, cuyo estómago, que pasó toda una noche de tensión e incertidumbre, se transforma en un fervor floreciente cuando saborea la sensación. 

Ambos sienten sus corazones en sus pechos, inhalan desesperados por la nariz y sueltan exhalaciones rotas por la boca. Ninguno de los dos permite un momento de pausa, entre sus besos no hay segundos claros para respirar. Cuando Mike jala en un instinto salvaje el cabello de Will, este gime y se aparta.

Los adolescentes juntan sus frentes y jadean por aire, aún sin abrir los ojos e incapaces de poder liberarse del torbellino de emociones.

—Así que... —Will habla, jadeando más que cuando había corrido por su vida—. ¿Se puede refutar la teoría? —pregunta cómico, con una sonrisa cansada.

Mike ríe sobre sus labios, y acunando la cabeza de Will bajo sus manos, contesta.

—La teoría es irrefutable, la lógica es lógica, después de todo.

El sol se puso a sus espaldas, y aunque no abandonaron la colina tomados de la mano, los chicos se encontraban unidos más allá de lo físico.

La lógica de la misma especie aplicaba a ellos.


End file.
